The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
Low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes can be used to encode data packets in storage and communication systems. At a receiver, when a signal is received, the received signal can be decoded via an iterative decoding process. Several performance metrics are considered in designing an iterative decoder, such as the throughput of the decoder, the reliability performance (signal-to-noise ratio gain), and the power efficiency of the decoder.